Magia
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Un encuentro que sólo puede denominarse con esa única y maravillosa palabra: Magia.


**Bueno, sí. De una vez, doy mi advertencia: creo que es una de las cosas más extrañas que he escrito desde que comencé a redactar. Nunca pensé en alguna relación entre ellos dos, pero la imagen me pareció realmente cautivadora. Quizás y quedó un poco cursi para mi gusto, pero con tal de que no les aburra, me doy por bien servida. Espero que les agrade, y que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo he disfrutado el escribirlo.**

* * *

_Dedicado a Ira Kirkland.  
La razón por la sigo creyendo que la magia existe._

**Magia**

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban pesadamente por los cristales, y ella, con sus enormes y una vez vivaces ojos azules, no hacía más que seguir el trayecto que estas trazaban al encontrar su desenlace en el borde de la ventana. No era como si hubiera algo más interesante por ver en aquel lugar. Su maestra le había prohibido salir de la habitación si ella no estaba presente, así que no le quedaba más que matar el tiempo de cualquier forma posible. Rendida sobre el diván de terciopelo rojo, se había sometido a observar la tormenta que arrasaba Londres una vez que hubo agotado toda forma de entretenimiento posible; los libros de la repisa no llamaban su atención, el tocadiscos le había aburrido después de escuchar diez veces consecutivamente la misma canción, y jugar ajedrez consigo misma perdió su encanto cuando se percató de que podía descifrar todos sus movimientos.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, incorporándose en la oscuridad. ¿Qué valía más, una noche divertida o la obediencia a su mentora? Ella, que tanto detestaba los momentos de ocio, obviamente escogió la primera opción. Y es que su naturaleza era así, simplemente no podía quedarse quieta, y mucho menos encerrada. Ese fue el motivo por el que se sacudió con elegancia innata su hermoso vestido bordado en oro, acomodó su rubia cabellera en su peinado usual y haciendo sonar sus tacones, abandonó la pieza. Los pasillos la recibieron haciéndole eco a sus pasos, abrazándola en su soledad; y los candelabros danzaban tras de ella, dándole una cálida y vacía despedida.

La lluvia parecía contenta con su aparición, pues en cuanto dio un paso fuera del hermoso y lúgubre palacio, arreció con toda su fuerza. Intentó inútilmente resguardarse bajo sus brazos de las pesadas gotas, pero al verse derrotada por aquel fenómeno natural, no tuvo otra opción más que correr a buscar abrigo. Se abrió paso entre la gente, pasando sobre los charcos con sus finos y elegantes tacones, obteniendo más de una mirada de desaprobación, hasta que finalmente su corazón y pulmones no dieron más, obligándola a detenerse. Le tomó un par de minutos normalizar su respiración, y otros cuantos, ubicar en donde se encontraba. Si bien nada a su alrededor le parecía familiar, tampoco lucía como un sitio peligroso; era una avenida bastante amplia, y tras ella, se erigía un hermoso palacio de aspecto marfileño. Caminó lentamente hacia aquel edificio, como hipnotizada por su belleza y sus manos rozaron con dulzura los barrotes que lo rodeaban. Tanta belleza capturada, como si de una jaula se tratase.

Súbitamente, sus manos se desplazaron, al abrirse las puertas ante ella. No había llamado aún, y nadie parecía que estuviera abriéndolas, lo que le resultó bastante interesante. Quizás y esa noche fuera divertida, después de todo. Sin dudarlo, se adentró en la mística residencia, contemplando los amplios y estilizados jardines, que apoyados en la penumbra de la noche, formaban tétricas siluetas que asustarían a cualquiera. Cualquiera que no poseyera un sentido de aventura y una curiosidad tan inmensa como la suya.

La enorme puerta de madera también cedió ante su presencia. Sentía como si el castillo quisiera tenerla de invitada esa noche; los buenos modales ante todo, pensó y se dispuso a aceptar la oferta. Al introducirse en la residencia, sus pasos resonaron en cada rincón, dándole la impresión de estar atrapada en una inmensa caja de oro. Bueno, eso estaba bien.

Después de todo, ella se convertiría en la Bruja Dorada.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

Se giró para buscar la fuente de aquella voz, encontrándose simplemente con el vacío. ¿Estaba oyendo cosas? Continuó avanzando, sin darle mucha importancia, y no fue sino hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que salió de entre sus pensamientos. Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios, esperando encontrarse con un ser abominable, que la transportaría al reino de la muerte con sólo encararlo, pero para su sorpresa, el motivo de su espanto no era más que un chico rubio, con una mirada esmeralda que denotaba un temor igual o mayor que el que ella estaba experimentando.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el recién llegado, dubitativo, mientras usaba un pequeño candelabro que llevaba en una de sus manos para iluminar a la intrusa.

—Beatrice. —Respondió ella, con un poco más de firmeza en su voz.

—Ese es un buen nombre. —Comentó él, suavizando su expresión y mostrándole una un poco más dulce. —Mi nombre es Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

Ella lo observó detenidamente. Gracias a su tutora, había desarrollado la habilidad de percatarse cuando un ser vivo estaba cerca; podía hacerlo con animales, humanos, demonios y sobre todo, con brujas. Pero aquel escuálido joven había eludido su percepción sobrenatural y consiguió sorprenderla. No era una persona común y corriente, eso seguro.

—Disculpa la intromisión. —Añadió la mujer, mientras sus ojos desfilaban curiosamente por todo el lugar. Por más adinerada que fuera una persona en Londres, el tener un palacio como ese, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, así que dedujo que debía tratarse de alguien de la realeza. —Estaba lloviendo afuera, y la puerta estaba abierta.

El muchacho dejó ver un rostro de confusión, pero después de unos segundos, parecía como si todo tuviera sentido para él. Acto seguido, giró su mirada hacia la nada, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No te preocupes, después de todo ellos te guiaron hasta aquí.

— ¿Ellos? —Cuestionó la ojiazul, intrigada. Si su memoria no la traicionaba, nadie en todo el camino se había detenido para conversar con ella, mucho menos para darle indicaciones. Siguió la dirección en la que los ojos del chico se habían movido, pero no encontró nada.

—No importa. —Replicó, un tanto avergonzado. —Hace mucho frío, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té?

Fue hasta entonces que recordó que su vestido estaba empapado, provocándole ligeros espasmos debido al frío de aquella humedad. Pequeñas gotas resbalaron por su rostro cuando asintió cortésmente, y fue guiada a través de una gran y hermosa escalinata, al salón de té de aquella residencia. Cuando Arthur abrió las puertas, fue como entrar en un mundo paralelo, apartado completamente de aquella fría realidad en la que se encontraba hace un segundo. La chimenea ardía frente a ella, hipnotizándola con su danza pirotécnica; podía sentirse un embriagante aroma de flores y madera que le llenaba los pulmones, arrancándole uno que otro suspiro; el piso se encontraba tapizado con las pieles más finas, y sobre él se levantaban muebles de materiales preciosos e incrustaciones. Lo que completó aquella escena, fue sin duda la entrada de aquel joven, el cual con suma delicadeza, le ofreció asiento. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, en los cuales ella simplemente se dedicaba a examinar cada movimiento que el otro realizaba. Recibiendo el té, dio apenas un pequeño sorbo, la curiosidad la estaba matando, quería saber todo de ese mundo tan maravilloso al que él la había transportado.

—No eres una chica normal, ¿no es así? —Finalmente preguntó el muchacho, tratando de no sonar grosero.

—No, no lo soy. —Se limitó a responder ella, dando otro pequeño trago a su infusión.

— ¿Eres como yo?

— ¿Y qué exactamente eres tú?

—Una nación. —Contestó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si alguien más se lo hubiera dicho, seguramente se habría reído en su cara, y lo habría tachado de ridículo. Pero misteriosamente, a él le creía. Quizás era esa familiaridad tan extraña que sentía cuando él estaba cerca, o esa mirada imponente, digna de un imperio; pero realmente pensaba que él, era Inglaterra. Virgilia, le había hablado miles de veces como en las antiguas culturas, las cosas solían manifestarse en figuras antropomórficas. Seguramente se trataba de algo como eso.

—He visto muchas cosas… pero nunca había visto a alguien que fuera un país. —Comentó Beatrice, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del inglés.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —El chico dejó la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa, para dedicarle toda su atención. — ¿Qué clase de persona sorprendente eres?

—Soy una bruja.

Maldición. Recordó muy tarde la advertencia de Ronove: los ingleses por mucho tiempo se habían dedicado a la caza y quema de brujas.

Los ojos de Reino Unido se posaron sobre ella. Por la mente de Beatrice se compactaron en apenas un segundo, infinidad de posibilidades. Si intentaba algo contra ella, podía usar su propia magia, fuerte pero inexperta, para detenerlo; o simplemente debía invocar a una de las Siete Hermanas del Purgatorio y estaría a salvo, pero no estaba completamente segura de que ocurriría si asesinaba a una nación. Entonces sucedió algo que sinceramente no se esperaba: el muchacho le sonrió con ternura.

—Una bruja… vaya. —Fue lo único que dio como respuesta a su confesión aquel hombre.

Por su parte, ella estaba más que desconcertada. Virgilia le había prohibido revelar su verdadera identidad, explicándole que las personas no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas para aceptar la existencia de un ser con capacidades tan extraordinarias como las que ellas poseían, y que si alguien llegara a saberlo, lo más probable es que la rechazaran, la humillaran e incluso, la lastimaran. Pero en cambio, él le sonreía con una ternura tan maravillosa, que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Pero no cualquier bruja. —Continuó explicándole. —Soy la Bruja Dorada, y pronto me convertiré en la Bruja Infinita. —No sabía porque, pero tenía una inquietante necesidad de ser alabada por el joven. —Mi maestra pronto me concederá ese título, viajamos hasta aquí sólo para conocer a la persona que se encargara de reconocerme cómo tal en la ceremonia de nombramiento.

—Ya veo. —Replicó Arthur, terminando el contenido de su taza, apoyándola en el platito de porcelana, musicalmente. —Si eres una bruja, ¿podrías mostrarme algo de magia?

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, en un intercambio invisible de sentimientos. Él, emocionado por ser capaz de ver algo tan maravilloso como magia auténtica; ella, nerviosa por manifestarse ante alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer, y que sin embargo, provocaba que sus manos temblaran notablemente. Se puso de pie, alisando las pequeñas arrugas de su aún húmedo vestido, y se acercó a la chimenea, sosteniendo en sus manos una hermosa pipa dorada, que el muchacho juraría que unos segundos antes, no se encontraba ahí. Las llamas bailaban con la misma frecuencia de los latidos de su corazón, pero cuando ella cerró los ojos, estas se paralizaron súbitamente.

Lo que le siguió a aquella escena, logró el objetivo que ella perseguía: dejarlo sin habla.

Las llamas salieron de su parálisis para formar una hermosa serpiente ígnea en el centro de la habitación. De ella, pronto se desprendieron un par de flamas un poco más pequeñas, las cuales comenzaron a danzar alrededor del muchacho, con elegancia. La mirada que él tenía justo en ese momento, lo valía todo, por lo que decidió hacer algo un poco más arriesgado. De entre las brasas, surgió una hermosa ave de plumaje carmesí, la cual se precipitó contra el fuego decididamente, fundiéndose con él en un mar de mariposas doradas. No pudo tener un final más perfecto.

Arthur estaba boquiabierto. El espectáculo que acaba de presenciar, sabía que era irrepetible, y quería atesorar cada recuerdo para siempre. Habiendo concluido su rutina, la joven bruja regresó a su asiento. Gracias al calor irradiado por aquella función, su ropa ahora se encontraba totalmente seca. Y el fuego fue realmente eficaz para romper el hielo.

Pasaron la noche conversando sobre distintas cosas, dejando que ella fuera la protagonista de la primera parte de la velada. La muchacha se encargó de narrar detalladamente, las cosas maravillosas que vivió al lado de su mentora, exagerando algunas para hacer sus cuentos incluso más interesantes. Cuando concluyó de relatar sus anécdotas, se encontró con la mirada cautivante de aquel joven, sintiendo el momento exacto en el que sus mejillas se encendieron, tratando de ocultarlas en una tos fingida.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me intriga? —Preguntó Inglaterra, con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Que a pesar de tanto poder, eres como un ave de una sola ala. —Beatrice lo miró, confundida. Simplemente no entendía aquella metáfora. El pareció comprenderlo y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, para explicarse. —Las aves, tienen la libertad para poder volar hacia donde ellas quieran, el cielo es su límite, y apenas su comienzo. Pero tú, Beatrice… tienes una sola ala, y eso me da la impresión de que nunca podrás surcar los cielos libremente.

La ojiazul se quedó meditando las palabras del hombre. Realmente no podía quejarse. Desde que la magia había llegado a su vida, se había divertido y tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que se le antojara, claro, siempre bajo las órdenes de su mentora. Pero ciertamente, era cómo si algo faltara dentro de ella, quizás y no era otra ala, sino más bien, el deseo de volar.

Conforme la noche siguió su curso, él se encargó de darle una lección sobre la historia británica, desde sus maravillosos momentos al lado de los Tudor, los conflictos con Francia, hasta la soledad que siempre había experimentado. Sobre todo después de aquella despedida. Beatrice estaba cautivada con la pasión que usaba para relatar sus historias, por lo que un pudo pasar por alto el repentino tono depresivo que usó para contar aquel relato en particular.

Por el brillo de sus ojos, podía deducirlo: alguien lo había herido, a tal grado de haber partido su corazón en mil pedazos. E incluso ahora, esos pedazos no habían recobrado su forma original. Continuó escuchando tranquilamente, descubriendo al culpable de aquellas lesiones, comenzando a odiarlo internamente. Sin embargo, todo su odio se desvaneció cuando un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del inglés, y se apropio de su dolor, estremeciéndose debido a la intensidad de este. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella no lloraba, y mucho menos, con alguien más. Sus brazos se cerraron cálidamente alrededor del cuello del rubio, buscando confortarlo con toda la fuerza que su frágil, y hasta entonces mortal, cuerpo le permitía. Pero sentía que no era suficiente, y que ni siquiera toda la magia del mundo, le permitiría a ella, una Bruja, convertirse en el Héroe que él tanto añoraba.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el llanto de ambos cesara.

Pero ella nunca lo soltó.

Arthur temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos, llamando una y otra vez el nombre del extranjero que ella realmente comenzaba a despreciar. Sin explicarse realmente porque, su fragilidad la conmovió a tal punto de aceptar compartir con él su más grande secreto. Cerró los ojos del inglés, y con un suave silbido, ambos fueron transportados a un lugar distante de aquel palacio, y extrañamente, mucho más hermoso.

Cuando Inglaterra finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sus sentidos casi se colapsan debido a tanta belleza. Todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado por hermosas flores, las cuales desprendían un efímero brillo, dando la apariencia de estar hechas de oro en su totalidad. Era un lugar perfecto, imposible de vislumbrar su final, empapado de magia y esperanza.

Habían llegado a la Tierra Dorada.

Beatrice se encontraba detrás de él, permitiéndole disfrutar de la vista por unos momentos más antes de acercársele, con una mezcla de sentimientos tales como la vergüenza, en el entusiasmo, y una pizca de incertidumbre. Nunca antes había permitido que alguien entrara en aquel lugar, que ella consideraba su santuario, el único lugar en el que sin importar que sucediera, nadie podía herirla. Quizás era ese sentimiento, similar al que tuvo cuando niña deseando reparar el jarrón hecho añicos a sus pies, el que ahora se manifestaba, añorando reparar algo más importante que una vasija.

—Si tienes un deseo, yo te lo concederé. —Ofreció ella, atreviéndose finalmente a hablar.

—No es necesario. —Él ni siquiera la miró mientras hablaba, sin embargo el dolor poco a poco comenzaba a marcharse, o al menos eso era lo que su voz aparentaba.

La joven bruja se acercó a él un poco más, tomándole la mano para guiarlo a una pequeña capilla en el centro del inmenso jardín. La sonrisa del británico comenzó a volver poco a poco, mientras continuaba con sus historias. Era por eso que ella le tenía tanta fe a la Tierra Dorada, nunca había fallado, todas las heridas se desvanecían en aquel lugar.

Pero todo tiene un final, y como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas, el sonido del reloj se encargó de recordárselo. Ya había amanecido seguramente, y su ceremonia se efectuaría justo al salir el sol. No tenía tiempo, sino regresaba pronto, su maestra estaría muy molesta, y posiblemente tendría que esperar por su nombramiento, al menos 6 años más. Se levantó apresuradamente, comenzando a correr por el sendero en medio del jardín, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Tenía que llegar a ese ritual.

— ¿Beatrice?

Se detuvo en seco. Por un segundo, se había olvidado de la presencia del muchacho, el cual se había encargado de seguirla en su carrera. Se giró para mirarlo, en un serio conflicto interno. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde al evento, y su oportunidad de convertirse en aquella bruja ilimitada que tanto soñaba ser, se esfumaría por un buen tiempo. Pero por otro lado, Reino Unido estaba ahí frente a ella, con los ojos hinchados, y el corazón destrozado. Fue cuando comprendió la lección que su maestra le dio acerca sobre el poder de las elecciones.

¿Pero, qué sería de ella sin la magia? Si sus propias manos no podían sanar si quiera un corazón herido, la única oportunidad con la contaba, eran esas habilidades extraordinarias. Si renunciaba a ellas, para quedarse al lado de aquel muchacho, probablemente eso la haría feliz, pero a él no.

—…tengo que irme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Pero, ¿volveremos a vernos, no?

Eso era lo que ella más deseaba. Simplemente sonrió y tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas con delicadeza.

—…cuando te sientas perdido, busca la llave a la Tierra Dorada. Estaré esperándote.

Y así, se desvaneció, con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con él, ene se fantástico mundo.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Ella esperó, y esperó, por casi mil años, y él nunca regresó.

Muy pronto, el ave perdió no sólo el deseo de volar, sino también, de cantar. Y fue entonces cuando un cazador se aprovechó de su debilidad, y la capturó. Le juró amor, lealtad, pero todo fue una excusa, pues al final lo único que hizo fue encerrarla en su propia jaula. Ella se resignó, había un pacto de por medio y no podía escapar. Pero sin importar cuantas veces realizara pequeñas fugas a su tierra de ensoñaciones, él no apareció. Ella olvidó como era su rostro, y el sonido de su voz. Pero nunca olvidó lo que sintió en aquel momento.

El deseo de proteger.

Pero un pecado sobrepasó los límites del corazón. Y la Bruja comenzó con el Banquete. El tablero se abrió, y las piezas comenzaron a moverse. Ella olvidó por completo la dulzura de una taza de té, lo que significaba llorar junto a alguien, y el deseo de atesorarlo. El odio la consumió, o mejor dicho, el odio la destruyó.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver la leyenda de una bruja conmigo? —Preguntó Arthur, observando a su compañero mientras arqueaba una de sus pobladas cejas.

—Es más que cierto cuando dicen que un caballero no tiene memoria. —Replicó Noruega, dejando la taza ofrecida, completamente intacta sobre la mesita. — ¿De verdad, no te suena para nada el nombre de Beatrice?

El británico se quedó meditándolo un poco, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hace un par de años en una isla llamada Rokkenjima, se llevó a cabo una masacre. Nunca encontraron al culpable, y fue denominando "Los asesinatos en serie del misterio de la Bruja". Creo que en unas cartas que encontraron, se mencionaba aquel nombre. —Replicó Reino Unido, haciendo memoria de algunos encabezados y de las charlas que tuvo con Japón durante el transcurso de aquellos hechos. —Pero sigo sin entender qué relación tiene conmigo.

El nórdico simplemente agachó la cabeza.

Si ella lo escuchara, seguramente comenzaría a llorar.

Otra vez.

—Sólo vine a pedirte un favor. —Comentó el más pequeño.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

—Se acerca la noche de Halloween. Y has sido invitado a un baile. —Respondió Noruega, sacando de sus ropas un sobre bordado con detalles de un ave, la cual poseía una única ala. —Sólo te pido que asistas.

—Claro, no veo que tiene de malo. —Arthur examinó cuidadosamente el sobre, cerrado firmemente por un cello de cera. ¿Había quien todavía usaba algo tan anticuado?

—Ella usará toda su magia, para tomar tu mano en el Baile Dorado… el vals prometido, la noche de muerte.

Y tras haber dicho esto, el pequeño noruego se retiró, dejando a Inglaterra realmente intrigado.

El día prometido llegó, y como todo un caballero, Arthur se presentó puntualmente en el lugar citado. Caminó lentamente por el salón de baile, estremeciéndose ante el sonido de sus propios pasos resonado a su alrededor. No había nadie en aquel lugar. Pensó que todo aquello se trataba de una broma por parte de los nórdicos, y se dispuso a marcharse para reprocharles, pero antes de que pudiera moverse un poco más, la música comenzó a sonar en la habitación vacía, proveniente de un instrumento inexistente.

Y entre la música, escuchó que ella lo llamaba. Pero cuando se giró para encararla, no había nadie.

Sólo una pequeña mariposa dorada, que con el último batir de sus alas, se postró a sus pies, muriendo debido a las terribles heridas de sus alas destrozadas.

Tomó al pequeño ser entre sus manos, acunándolo con profunda lástima. Las campanas sonaron, y por un instante, pudo sentir que ella estaba nuevamente frente a él. No recordaba su nombre, tampoco quien era, pero esa calidez nunca la olvidaría. No se atrevió a mirarla, podía percibir el olor a sangre bañándola por completo, y su respiración entrecortada. Le daba pavor observar aquella figura moribunda, invadido por sus súbitos recuerdos.

—_Si tienes un deseo, yo te lo concederé. _

—_No es necesario._

Y realmente no lo era.

Porque su deseo, era algo que su sola presencia había concedido.

Más allá de la felicidad, más allá de todo lo material.

Ella le hizo creer en la magia de nuevo.

Ella le demostró, que la magia era real.  
Porque ese momento, en que ambos lloraron y sonrieron juntos, inundados por la tranquilidad de ese mundo interminable, no podía llamársele de otra forma.

Magia.

Auténtica y verdadera magia.

* * *

**Kufufufu~  
Aquí termina lo que fue un producto más de mi obsesión por Beatrice, y peor aún, mezclada con mi obsesión por Inglaterra. La verdad es que desde que comencé a ver Umineko no naku koro ni, tenía ganas de escribir algo, pero no me había llegado suficiente inspiración. No sé si fue suficiente como para que este fanfic quedara decente, pero espero que lo haya disfrutado.**

**Como siempre, los reviews son agradecidos infinitamente. **

**Por cierto, recién vengo dándome cuenta de que no tiene categoría para Higurashi o Umineko. EPIC Fail.**


End file.
